


Letter in the Bulletin

by ChibbyPanda



Series: Emoji [8]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cell Phone Novel, Gen, Murder, Short Story, pre-game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 11:37:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19317409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibbyPanda/pseuds/ChibbyPanda
Summary: For the past few months, Toko has been experiencing strange things. Vivid nightmares. A strange voice. A disturbing attachment towards scissors.On those same months, corpses are appearing left and right. A new serial killer rises as everyone fear the "Bloodbath Fever".Following a path of blood, a tangled connection reveals itself.And sometimes it's better not to know.





	1. typical narrative | i

**Author's Note:**

> For this story, I decided to do something a little differently. Recently I heard about Cellphone Novels. It's a type of literary medium that existed since the early 2000s. Originated from Japan, it's a combination of prose and poetry along with a short word count of 70-200 words per chapter.
> 
> Anyway, because I've also done some poetry myself the idea of writing a CPN sounds interesting so I decide to try it out through this story. It may not be perfect, but there's one thing I'm proud of: I followed the word count XD. For this story, I would publish a few chapters at a time so expect slow updates.
> 
> DISCLAIMER:
> 
> Certain events and details from the Danganronpa franchise may have been altered in this story (e.g. Unnamed canon characters who are significant to the main character's life may now have a name. I mean, if this person would be present for almost the entire time then I can't just address that person as "this person..." all the time, right?).
> 
> In other words, this story may be an AU of some sort but I will still try to keep it consistent to the events of Danganronpa.

It was a Sunday when he died

or to be more precise—

 

__murdered._ _

 

Under normal circumstances, his death would be merely

 

another tragedy

another nameless life stolen

another existence erased.

 

And yet, his murder was brought up

over

and

over

again.

 

Like the many scissors

that pierced through his body.

 

Like the screams of horror

that resonated when he was discovered.

 

Like the message found on the wall

written with the victim’s blood.

 

_**“B   l   o   o   d   b   a   t   h   F   e   v   e   r”** _


	2. typical narrative | ii

No one knew who killed him.

 

Not the name

nor the face.

 

There were no fingerprints

 

no witnesses.

 

The message on the wall didn’t provide much insight

other than the possibility of another killing.

 

And it happened.


	3. typical narrative | iii

_Snip. Snip._  
_Snip. Snip._

As simple as cutting a piece of thread

someone was killed.

And another

And another

And another

In the same way  
In the same fashion

_A wall hanging a corpse._

_A message written in blood._

_A body pinned with scissors._

 


	4. typical narrative | iv

_The starless night shone._

 

_Underneath the hallow shrine._

_In lovely ****c r i m s o n** ** . _

****.** **

****

****.** **

****

****.** **

 

_Snip. Snip._

 

He opens his eyes and what he sees

is his fate drawing closer

to the ends of her blades.

 

_Snip. Snip._

There’s no where to run and

nowhere to hide.

 

_Snip. Snip._

 

He hears the sound of his breathing,

followed by the clicks of her reptilian tongue.

 

_Snip. Snip._

In a blink of an eye

her scissors stab him through flesh and bone.

 

_Drip. Drip._

 

He continues to scream

tears streaming down all over his face.

__

_Drip. Drip._

Again and again, she slices and dices through and through.

__

_D r i p.  D r i p._

 

The torture stops.

 

Her blood-stained hand touches his face.

 

_D r i p.  D r i p._

 

He vaguely watches her write a message.

 

The wall as the canvas.

 

His blood as the ink.

 

_D r i p.  D r i p._

 

The world seems to fade.

 

The pain becomes numb.

 

It dawned on him.

 

He’s going to die.


End file.
